I Can't Put Into Words
by girlinmoon
Summary: Jika Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran, maka Baekhyun adalah penyihir jahat. Dan Chanyeol mencintainya. Chanbaek!GS.


**I can't put into words**

cast : chanbaek!gs, sehun

genre : drama, angst, sad, romance, hurt

* * *

Jika cinta itu buta, maka Chanyeol sedang merasakannya.

Apapun untuk perempuan itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu alasan mengapa ia mencintai Baekhyun, karena hatinya akan selalu menginginkan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol memiliki beribu-ribu alasan untuk tidak mencintai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan sempurna seperti yang ada dalam negeri dongeng. Ia bukanlah perempuan sebaik itu. Jika Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran, maka sepantasnya ia menikahi seorang putri. Tetapi Baekhyun bukanlah seorang putri, ia adalah seorang penyihir yang jahat. Dan Chanyeol mencintainya.

 _Plak!_

Baekhyun baru saja menampar seorang perempuan yang tak sengaja menyenggol kakinya.

"Kau tau jika aku sampai benar-benar tersandung kau akan mati!" Teriak Baekhyun penuh dengan amarah. Perempuan itu menangis, ia benar-benar tak sengaja.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaranya saat Baekhyun langsung memukul bibirnya.

"Kau tak usah berkomentar apapun! Jika ingin membela perempuan sialan itu aku tak butuh nasihat mu Chanyeol. Enyahlah." Ujar Baekhyun kasar sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengucapkan kata maaf kepada perempuan korban tamparan Baekhyun, lalu ia kembali pergi mengikuti Baekhyun.

Semua murid takut kepada Baekhyun, perempuan paling galak dan tempramental. Baekhyun begitu jahat dan kasar. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, jika melakukan hal yang salah bagi mata Baekhyun, maka mereka akan tamat.

Dan beruntung bagi Baekhyun yang selalu memiliki Chanyeol, pangeran sekolah, malaikat pelindungnya. Walaupun Baekhyun tak pernah peduli.

* * *

"Baek aku mohon hentikan... sakit..." rintih perempuan berambut coklat terang.

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya, ia benci melihat wajah perempuan yang saat ini sedang ia siksa. Perempuan berambut coklat itu memfotonya secara diam-diam.

"Mau kau apakan foto ku hah?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah membentak.

Semua murid hanya dapat melihat, mereka ingin melerai tetapi takut. Ada yang ingin memanggil guru, tetapi takut.

"M-maaf Baek," perempuan itu menangis. "Teman-teman ku dari sekolah lain penasaran dengan mu..."

Baekhyun menguatkan jambakannya, lalu Chanyeol datang untuk melerai.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti!" Teriak Chanyeol merasa kesal. Baekhyun melepaskan jambakannya secara kasar, lalu-

 _Plak!_

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol. Tatapan mata Baekhyun penuh dengan kebencian, dan satu hal terbodoh yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini adalah ; ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang berhenti, Park Chanyeol." Desis Baekhyun sangat pelan, begitu pelan hingga hanya Chanyeol yang dapat mendengarnya.

* * *

Chanyeol membolos pelajaran ekonomi bersama Baekhyun di atap sekolah. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang mengikuti Baekhyun.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap Chanyeol ada. Jika sedang berdua di atap sekolah, Baekhyun hanya akan merebahkan badannya di lantai semen atap sekolah sambil memandangi langit. Dan Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi tidak memandangi langit. Ia akan memandangi Baekhyun.

Karena Baekhyun adalah langitnya.

Di saat itulah Chanyeol akan terus dan terus berpikir alasan lain mengapa ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun. Mengapa saat ia meyakinkan diri bahwa Baekhyun sangat mengerikan, tidak terlalu cantik, kasar, dan tidak pantas untuknya malah selalu membuat hatinya menginginkan perempuan itu. Hatinya selalu ingin berpulang, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun adalah rumahnya.

Mereka akan terus begitu hingga bel pelajaran ekonomi telah selesai.

* * *

"Menyapu semua halaman sekolah hingga tak ada sampah ataupun daun berceceran sedikitpun!" Kata guru Kim (guru mata pelajaran ekonomi) saat mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang membolos bersama.

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya adalah anak yang pendiam, hanya menanggapi dengan cuek hukuman dari guru Kim. Tetapi ia tetap mengerjakan hukuman tersebut.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun menyapu guguran daun di sekitar taman belakang sekolah. Terlihat tak ikhlas, dan hanya membuat daun-daun kembali berceceran.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya prihatin, lalu menggengam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan aktifitas menyapunya.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang menyapu semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan datar, lalu duduk di bangku semen taman sekolah sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menyapu semua sampah dan daun di taman.

* * *

Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman. Semua orang ingin berteman dengan Chanyeol, kecuali Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang dapat di katakan seperti pangeran. Ia sangat kaya, baik hati, jenius, sopan, dan semua orang menyukainya.

Yang di sayangkan adalah kebutaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Hampir semua murid tau bahwa Chanyeol sangat menggilai Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga yang selalu mengurus semua kekacauan yang di buat Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun. Dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa para murid tak berani melawan Baekhyun.

Di gudang sekolah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Mata mereka bertemu, di antaranya tak ada yang berkedip. Di saat seperti inilah yang membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Ia tak membutuhkan kata-kata, semuanya sudah jelas jika Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau itu, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menatap ku." Kata Baekhyun masih dengan tatapannya. Baekhyun tak memberikan ekspresi apapun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku tak bisa berhenti."

Baekhyun merubah ekspresinya menjadi marah.

"Apakah aku harus membutakan mata mu agar kau berhenti?"

"Sayang sekali, mata ku sudah buta. Makanya aku selalu menatap mu tanpa berkedip."

"Chanyeol, hentikan!"

"Dan kau juga masih menatap ku."

Baekhyun benar-benar benci dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Plak!_

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Kopi panas itu baru saja mengalir dari atas kepala seorang anak laki-laki.

"Panas! Tolong ini panas!" Teriak laki-laki itu. Beberapa temannya mulai membantunya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Baekhyun -perempuan yang mengguyur laki-laki itu dengan kopi panas -hanya menatap punggung lelaki itu tanpa ekspresi.

Ia benci saat dadanya di bicarakan.

Dan Chanyeol datang menarik tangannya, pergi dari gerombolan murid yang menatapnya takut.

"Yang tadi kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak suka dada ku di bicarakan," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau kan bisa hanya melakukan hal lain yang sewajarnya. Seperti menamparnya saja?"

"Itu sudah sewajarnya. Aku berpikir untuk melemparkan kursi ke wajahnya."

"Ya Ampun Baekhyun! Sewajarnya maksud ku bukan begitu, ah, Baekhyun! Hahahahaha."

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Ia tak tau apa yang ia tertawakan, tetapi semuanya menjadi sangat lucu.

"Aku seharusnya sudah mati dari dulu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum, "Akan ku bereskan kejadian tadi."

 _Plak!_

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol, "Seharusnya."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang pipinya memerah.

* * *

Baekhyun memandangi pantulan wajahnya dari kolam renang sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat seperti bergoyang, tidak konsisten. Tetapi Baekhyun menyukai sensasinya.

Airnya begitu jernih, bersih, dan biru. Baekhyun sangat menyukai warna biru.

Lalu Baekhyun mulai membalikkan badannya, menutu matanya, menarik nafas yang panjang dan menahannya.

 _Byur!_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan punggungnya terlebih dahulu ke dalam kolam. Ia sengaja menenggelamkan badannya untuk beberapa waktu. Dan saat matanya terbuka, ia melihat orang lain berada di atasnya.

Orang itu, Park Chanyeol, meraih tangannya.

Chanyeol selalu berpikir Baekhyun saat berada di dalam air berkali-kali lipat cantiknya. Wajahnya seolah-olah tertarik, rambutnya seperti bertebaran, dan gelembung-gelembung yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia terlihat innocent, terlihat baik.

Di saat seperti inilah Chanyeol merasa seperti ingatannya berputar seperti rekaman film. Ia mengingat setiap detik pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia menyadari betapa manisnya tamparan Baekhyun. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun memberitau sesuatu tanpa interaksi.

Chanyeol selalu berpikir, di saat seperti inilah ia merasa Baekhyun tak menolaknya. Dan di saat itulah Chanyeol benar-benar yakin jika ia tak butuh seribu alasan untuk mencintai Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya meraih tangan kecil Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu bebas dan lemah.

Mereka kembali ke permukaan. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, begitupula Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu mengagetkan ku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku selalu lupa bahwa kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran berenang." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menampar Chanyeol, tetapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tidak untuk saat ini." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Membuat Baekhyun bingung, lalu dengan paksa Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya. Lalu diam-diam ia tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Baek? Kau tersenyum!" Teriak Chanyeol heboh, terlalu senang. Walaupun bukan pertamakalinya Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol selalu menganggap itu selalu menjadi yang pertama.

"Shut up."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku."

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah datarnya, "kau ingin hadiah?"

"Ya!" Balas Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang."

"Kau tak butuh uang. Aku hanya meminta mu untuk datang di taman seoul besok jam delapan. Itu hadiah untuk ku."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, masih bingung. "Baiklah."

"Kali ini kau harus datang," Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun. Wajahnya penuh dengan keseriusan, "Aku mohon."

Wajah Baekhyun melunak, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Ia tak tau kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat repot dan bersemangat.

Ia tak tau harus memakai pakaian apa. Udara di luar sangat dingin, jadi ia memutuskan hanya mengenakan jeans lusuh beserta sweater tebalnya. Tak ada yang spesial, tetapi Baekhyun hampir menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk memilih baju. Akhirnya ia menyerah karena tak tahan dengan udara dingin.

Kotak itu berisi hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup gengsi untuk membawanya, tetapi ia sudah menyimpan kotak itu selama tiga tahun lebih. Dan ia tak ingin kotak itu menjamur di kamarnya. Akan lebih baik jika menjamur di rumah Chanyeol.

Tinggal satu blok lagi ia akan datang lebih awal sepuluh menit ke taman. Ia begitu semangat karena sejujurny-

 _Brak!_

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di taman seoul dan Baekhyun belum datang. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kayu di bawah pohon, dan akan menunggu Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun mengingat setiap detik pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana Chanyeol berjalan untuk terus mengikutinya, bagaimana ia menampar Chanyeol, bagaimana ia sangat menyukai sensasi berada di dalam air dan saat ia membuka matanya ia akan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum, apapun tentang Chanyeol. Semuanya berputar begitu cepat bagaikan rekaman film.

Baekhyun berada di dalam air, ia baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya. Ini pernah terjadi, seperti sebuah mimpi. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menggapai tangannya.

Baekhyun sadar jika saat ini ia sedang bermimpi. Ia membalas senyuman Chanyeol, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Dan saat seperti itulah Baekhyun benar-benar sadar, ia mencintai Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin kehilangannya.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kepalanya sangat sakit, seluruh badannya nyeri.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, bau rumah sakit langsung menyerang indera penciumannya. Baekhyun panik saat melihat seseorang tertidur di tepi kasur rumah sakit.

 _Buk!_

Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana cara membangunkan orang dalam keadaan darurat, jadi ia memukul kepala orang itu. Dan berhasil, orang itu -seorang lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya -bangun dengan kaget.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

Lelaki itu terlihat panik, lalu melirik jam tangannya, "J-jam setengah dua pagi."

Baekhyun merasa seperti dunianya jatuh begitu saja. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan hal seperti ini, tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli.

"Aku mohon antarkan aku ke taman seoul saat ini juga..." pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"T-tapi kau belum boleh-"

"Aku mohon... aku mohon..."

Lelaki itu merasa iba dengan perempuan yang baru saja ia tabrak. Lalu dengan berat ia mengiyakan.

"Tetapi setelah itu kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk secara asal-asalan karena yang saat ini ada di pikirannya adalah Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama ku Sehun." Ucap lelaki itu ramah. Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi sama sekali ucapan lelaki itu. Ia hanya diam sambil memeluk kotak hitamnya.

* * *

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya saat melihat Chanyeol duduk di bangku kayu taman seoul. Tetapi Baekhyun tak akan menangis. Ia menutupi perban di kakinya dengan jeans lusuhnya.

"Dia tidak boleh melihat luka di kepala ku!" Gumam Baekhyun panik dan mengambil paksa beanie milik lelaki bernama Sehun itu.

Sehun tidak protes. Karena perempuan di sebelahnya terlihat begitu rapuh.

Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin ia menahan sakit di kakinya dan berjalan senormal mungkin.

Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun langsung menatapnya tepat di mata. Baekhyun hanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan datar.

Chanyeol menangis, ada goresan di hati Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Kata Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Ulang tahun ku sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu," ucap Chanyeol bergetar. Ia benar-benar menangis dan itu membuatnya merasa seperti seorang banci. "Kau brengsek Baekhyun."

"Kau perempuan terjahat yang pernah ku temui. Aku menunggu mu sampai aku tak dapat merasakan jari-jari ku lagi," teriak Chanyeol marah. Dan untuk pertamakalinya, Baekhyun tak berani menatap mata milik Chanyeol. "Aku hanya meminta mu untuk datang di saat ulang tahun ku. Aku hanya meminta itu Baekhyun. Aku lelah untuk bersabar. Aku tidak bisa lagi."

Perasaan Chanyeol terluka, begitupula Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melempar kotak hitamnya, "berhentilah Chanyeol. Sudah ku katakan dari awal."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kecewa, "Kau-"

"Maaf." Ujar Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Aku kecewa dengan mu Baekhyun."

Sebuah kalimat yang paling di takutkan oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Chanyeol yang berair. Keadaan Chanyeol saat ini membuat dunianya hancur. Lalu ia berbalik, berjalan dengan pincang meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju mobil lelaki bernama Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kau bahkan tak menangis untuk ku!" Teriak Chanyeol putus asa, "Kau bahkan datang dengan lelaki lain Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar menyakiti ku."

Dunia Baekhyun benar-benar hancur. Ia menangis, hal yang jarang terjadi. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku mohon." Bisik Baekhyun pelan, tak ingin terdengar terisak.

* * *

Sehun tidak begitu berpengalaman dengan hal yang berbau cinta. Ia baru saja lulus dari les menyetir, dan sialnya menabrak seorang perempuan, dan sialnya lagi ia melihat perempuan yang beberapa jam lalu ia tabrak sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

Terdengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Beruntung jam dua pagi sudah tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang.

Perempuan itu berbalik menuju mobil Sehun, kakinya pincang, dan menangis.

"Kau bahkan tak menangis untuk ku!" Teriak pacar gilanya dengan putus asa, "Kau bahkan datang dengan lelaki lain Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar menyakiti ku."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, lalu keluar dari mobilnya untuk membantu perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jelas sekali perempuan itu, di hadapannya saat ini menangis. Sehun dapat melihat betapa menyedihkannya perempuan itu saat ini. Seolah-olah dunianya baru saja jatuh.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku mohon." Bisik perempuan itu pelan. Dengan buru-buru Sehun membawa perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan, perempuan itu menangis terisak. Sungguh mengerikan bagi Sehun.

"Dia hanya ingin aku datang," ujar perempuan itu sambil terisak dan sudah di ulang berkali-kali.

* * *

Hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi seorang pengecut adalah saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

Memang ia sudah membuat banyak kekacauan di sekolah itu, tetapi alasan utamanya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun meminta Ibunya untuk pindah sekolah. Dengan mudah Ibunya mengiyakan karena tak tahan melihat putri sulungnya menangis. Karena Baekhyun jarang menangis. Sejak saat itu juga keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah keluar kota.

Baekhyun tau, meninggalkan Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi sangat sulit. Tetapi ia harus menjalani kelas 3 nya dengan tenang, ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya dan juga Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus bisa melupakannya, melupakan Baekhyun yang brengsek.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, menutup sketchbook yang sudah ia miliki sejak berumur tiga belas tahun. Sketchbook yang hanya berisi wajah Chanyeol. Dan memasukkan sketchbook itu ke dalam kardus barang tak terpakai ke dalam gudang rumah barunya.

* * *

Chanyeol mulai menyesali semua perbuatannya kepada Baekhyun setelah ia mendapati Baekhyun sudah lama tak masuk sekolah.

Ia membuka kotak hitam yang Baekhyun lempar tempo hari saat mereka bertengkar. Dan Chanyeol mendapati lukisan wajahnya, saat berumur tiga belas tahun. Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas itu ekspresi wajahnya saat menatap Baekhyun pertamakali mereka bertemu.

Dada Chanyeol terasa begitu sesak, ia ingin Baekhyun kembali.

Dan Baekhyun tak pernah kembali.

* * *

Perempuan itu terdiam memandang kanvasnya. Ia baru saja masuk dalam sekolah menengah pertama, dan ini kelas seni lukis yang kedua kalinya. Pandangannya kosong, tetapi dalam hati ia ingin sekali mencakar kanvas tersebut. Ia tak memiliki cat air.

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya, lalu memberikannya sekotak cat air milik lelaki itu.

"Kau boleh memakai cat ku," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa melukis. Kurasa kau bisa melukis ; kau pasti pelukis handal."

Perempuan itu, Byun Baekhyun, hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah datarnya dan mengambil cat air yang di berikan lelaki itu.

"Nama ku Park Chanyeol," ujar lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri. Park Chanyeol sangat tampan dan ramah. Ia selalu tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun. Hingga Chanyeol kembali ke bangkunya, Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Merasakan sensasi aneh saat tadi menatap mata cerah milik Chanyeol.

* * *

a/n : wtf wtf wtf this story just too cheesy. Terinspirasi dari film mean girls 2 tapi terpleset sangat jauh, saya perhatikan mandy yang sejahat itu tetep aja punya pacar yang setia. By the way, thanks for reading!


End file.
